where are we?
by blazzer12
Summary: Jem, Will, and Tessa are somehow transported to present-day New York, to be more specific, the New York Institute. Clary and Jace are in the weapons rooms alone in the Institute, Jace is messing around with some new weapons and they suddenly hear a crash coming from the kitchen. What will they find?
1. Chapter 1

_"Well, when I was five, I wanted my mother to let me go around and around inside a dryer with the clothes," Clary said. "The difference is, she didn't let me."_  
_"Probably because going around and around in a dryer can be fatal," Jace pointed out, "whereas pasta is rarely fatal. Unless Isabelle makes it."- City of Bones_

(Tessa)

Jem, Will, and I were walking along a path in the garden talking about vampires and biting. Most of the talking was arguing between Jem and Will about Will getting bitten many,many times. I notice a movement out of the corner of me eye and apparently Jem and Will have to, because they've stopped arguing and have frozen in place. The next thing I know we're being engulfed in darkness.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

(Clary)

"Jace, would you please stop messing with that." I said irritated and tiredly, Jace had been messing with some of the newer weapons in the weapons room. "No, I will remain doing this until there is something more interesting to do. So if you are going to honestly try and get me out of here, there better be something interesting somewhere besides this. After all, how hurt can I get messing around with sharp objects." Jace said grinning at me throwing a knife up and down. " I swear I'm baby sitting a child, a very large one playing with knives." Jace laughed and there was a big bang coming from the kitchen. Jace and I make our way towards the kitchen and he says, "Did I not tell people to keep Izzy away from the kitchen? She's killed someone this time I swear." He mutters about Isabelle for a while until we're in the kitchen. "I did not excpect to see that." Jace says.

_"But the name Magnus Bane made him think of a towering sort of figure, with huge shoulders and formal purple warlock's robes, calling down fire and lightning. Not Magnus himself, who was more of a cross between a panther and a demented elf."- City of Ashes_

**Sorry it's short, but****it's just the beginning also I don't own mortal instruments or infernal devices. Also I got those quotes off the internet, there'll be a lot more depending on how many chapters I write.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Mortal Instruments or Infernal Devices, I hope you like it! R&R!**

_"If you knew how to cook, maybe I would eat," Jace muttered. Isabelle froze, her spoon poised dangerously. "What did you say?" Jace edged toward the fridge. "I said I'm going to look for a snack to eat." That's what I thought you said." Isabelle turned her attention to the soup."- City of Bones_

(Jace)

"I'm going to go get Izzy." I say looking at the three people in the kitchen. "Yeah, you go do that. I'll aah... stay here and try to sort things out." Clary says stepping towards the three people who had created a very large mess in the kitchen. Haha, she's going to cle- "Izzy's at Simon's and your helping me clean this up when you get back!" She yells, "Damn." I mutter grabbing my coat and walking out the door. Time to go get blood sucker and Izzy.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

(Tessa)

When I woke up I saw a girl with flaming orange hair and green eyes looking a little worried. Beside me Will had stirred and when I tried getting him up he started to bat away my hand sleepily saying, "Let me sleep." They girl is dressed oddly, she's wearing some sort or trousers and an odd coat. She leaves the room quickly and quietly for some unknown reason. Will finally gets up and in doing so he wakes Jem, "Would someone mind enlightening me with where we are?" Jem says picking himself up off the floor. "I don't know but there was some girl here earlier, she just stepped out." I say as Jem offers his hand to help me up.

"I say, we do this my way. First we try and find out where we are, then we find out how to get back to the London Institute." Will says taking out his scythe just as i hear footsteps coming towards us. "I don't want to go in a room with strange people, let alone if Isabelle's been in there within a day." A masculine voice says slightly scared. "Oh yes you will Alexander Gideon Lightwood, I don't get what's so scary about strange people." Says another voice, but this one feminine, I think it was the girl form earlier.

"Ah give me strange people in a kitchen any day if it's not a kitchen Izzy has cooked in. I swear her cooking could be considered a lethal weapon, a very dangerous one." The masculine voice says again, but this time kind of like he's pointing something out. "Oh and I bet Isabelle would love to hear that, now wouldn't she?" Says the girl tauntingly.

"Don't you dare," Says the guy threateningly, a hear a step coming closer to the room, which must be the kitchen. "Well, you're the adult here, and I don't think Izzy's been up to the training room yet today. Just get your ass in there already." A pause then, "Before Jace gets back with Izzy." Then suddenly the two some into the kitchen.

_"Traded him for Alec," Clary said.  
"Not permanently"  
"No," said Jace. "Just for a few hours. Unless I don't come back. In which case, maybe he does get to keep Alec. Think of it as a lease with an option to buy."  
"Mom and Dad won't be pleased if they find out."  
"That you freed a possible criminal by trading away your brother to a warlock who looks like a gay Sonic the Hedgehog and dresses like the Child Catcher from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang?" Simon inquired. "No, probably not."- City or Ashes_

**Wait for more if you would please I'm going to get to work on the next chapter right away. Mostly because small chapters are quicker to update with.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like it! R&R if I don't get to seven reviews no chapter three. Agreed? okay I don't own Mortal Instruments or the Infernal Devices. **

_"Will, what's the first thing you would say meeting a girl you like?" "Top off, knickers down, my bedroom's this way, don't trip on the stairs."- Will(no book for that it was something C.C did where the characters answered questions)_

(Clary)

Okay, so maybe getting full-out tackled by someone who kind of looked like Alec wasn't normal. Oh and did I tell you the best part? He then pulls out a scythe, "Where are we?" Was what the guy asked, seriously? I shove him off roughly and he looks surprised. The guy that had tackled Alec looked over at us in surprise also, he jumps off of Alec and tries to help whoever is _trying_ to shove me off of him. I notice the girl is just standing there, but she looks like she wants to help. I get off and brush the dirt off of my jeans and leather jacket. Little hint, a black leather jacket doesn't look the best when it's got dust and dirt all over it. I wonder what Jace is doing?

(Trying a new design the last one took too long) -

(Tessa)

What do I do!? I don't think Will expected the girl to fight even half as good as me. And let me tell you, I'm not the best fighter. The second Jem saw Will getting pinned by that girl he jumped off of the guy he had pinned. I saw the girl take a glance at me then go back to the boys. The boy that Jem had pinned had jumped in and had somehow managed to take down Jem AND Will. The girl then speaks, "You know that you could have asked me where we are without the tackling, it might have saved you from getting tackled by Alec and I." She turns over to me and steps around the three boys, huh that guy's name must be Alec. What kind of a name is Alec? Must be short for something.

"Hello, I'm Clary." she says sticking out her hand. I take it and shake it and say, "Tessa Gray. Would you know where we are?" I ask and I notice she's looking at my dress. "I like your dress, I'd like to try and draw it sometime. Anyway yes, we're in the New York Institute. And who are they?" She asks turning around to see the boy, Alec, sitting on Jem and Will, both of them looking irritated, Alec smiles and waves then starts to fiddle with a feather staff. "That's Will and James, although everyone calls him Jem." I reply then someone steps into the room, a boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Simon." Clary says going back over to the boy, Simon. "I don't even know how to respond to this, and I have seen some pretty messed up things." He says looking at the three boys. Alec looks up at Simon and asks, "Mind giving me a hand, I'm going to see if Magnus can come over. He had a party last night, it's like the fifth one this month and it's only the tenth." Simon nods and Jem and Will Finally get up. At the same time they say, "What are you wearing?" They look at each other strangely and say, "Normal clothes, I don't know what that is." Then, "We've got to stop doing this." Clary bursts out laughing, Simon look sat her, glaring and she tries to stop. Then Will says, "Magnus? Bane? Are you sure?"

_"So you speak French?" Isabelle sighed. "I wish I spoke another language. But Hodge never thought we needed to learn anything but ancient Greek and Latin, and nobody speaks those."_ _"I also speak Russian and Italian. And some Romanian," Sebastian said with a modest smile. "I could teach you some phrases-"_  
_"Romanian? That's impressive," said Jace. "Not many people speak it."_ _"Do you?" Sebastian asked with interest._ _"Not really," Jace said with a smile so disarming Simon knew he was lying. "My Romanian is pretty much limited to useful phrases like, 'Are these snakes poisonous?' and 'But you look much too young to be a police officer."- City of Glass_

__**R&R or else I won't update I need at least three more reviews before I update again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you like it I've started on this the same day I started chapters two and three. So I'm going quickly. It's just easier to write quick little things especially if you have to go back to school in a little over a week. So I'm trying to get a lot of chapters done by then so I can update one or two every one or two days. Like the quotes? Hope you do I don't own Mortal Instruments or the Infernal  
Devices.**

_"Samuel! Are you alright?" A vision of Samuel being brained by the falling bars rose up before Simon's eyes. Samuel's voice rose to a scream. "GO AWAY!" Simon looked sideways at Jace. "I think he means it." Jace shook his blond head in exasperation. "You had to make a crazy jail friend, didn't you? You couldn't just count ceiling tiles or tame a pet mouse like normal prisoners do?"_

(Jace)

When I got to the apartment I found Simon sprawled across the couch snoring and Jordan looked like Simon pushed him off the couch because he was in an awkward position in front of the couch. This is going to be easy. I walk up by Simon's head get down to eye level and yell, "Simon! Wake up!"

Simon jumps up and Jordan does too. I look at Jordan and say, "You now I only wanted Simon to wake up." smugly and he runs a hand through his hair and goes back to his room. I turn to Simon and he doesn't look like a very happy camper. "I hate you." He says then lies back down on the couch.

"Where's Isabelle?" I ask shoving him off the couch, and once again he doesn't look like a very happy camper. "In my room I think. I must have passed out on the couch sometime last night." He says walking back to his room. Isabelle is trying to sleep apparently, I'm not sure she wants us to interrupt her sleep. Only because she throws a pillow at Simon and hits him in the face just as he's turning to face her.

"Thanks, love you too." He says sleepily and sarcastically throwing the pillow back at her. He turns to me, "I'm going to leave you to get her up, I'm headin' over to the Institute." And with that he uses his vampire speed to grab some clothes off the dresser and out the door.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

(Tessa)

"Yes, we're sure it's Magnus Bane." Alec says with a mouth full of food, he'd managed to find something that some girl, Isabelle, didn't cook. Alec quickly finishes to food and walk sou the door with one last thing, "See, ya' Clary, Blood-sucker. I'm getting Magnus over here." Bloodsucker? Don't vampires suck blood?

Simon turns towards where Alec had left and says, "Ha ha, very funny. By the way only Jace calls me Blood-sucker and for very childish reasons." He turns back and Will and Jem are just there open-mouthed. "What, I'm a vampire, so what?" Simon says throwing his hands up in the air.

"Vampire?" Will says, "You're a vampire? But it's daylight, how can you be still well not alive, but you know?" Will at a loss of words thank you Simon. "Yeah, I drank Jace's blood. We're pretty sure that's what gives me the ability to withstand sunlight." Simon explains.

"Simon doesn't hurt anyone, he only drinks animal blood. He's only had a few accidents where he's had human blood." Clary explains to no one in particular. She seems to be friends with Simon, like they've know each other for a while.

"Wait who's Jace?" Will asks Clary or Simon, they're standing by each other, so I don't think he was particularly asking one or another.

"Jace's full name is Jonathan**(did I get that right? It doesn't exactly tell whether it's Jace of Jonathan.)**, his last name is Herondale, he's Alec's parabati. If you're wondering who Alec is, it's the guy who just took you down and his full name is Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Jace has lived with the Ligthwood's since he was ten, it's a very long and agonizing story please don't make me tell it. I'll just tell you a rough nice version, I met Jace, Alec, and Isabelle when they were hunting one night.

I found out I was a shadowhunter and found out Valentine was my father. There was a very awkward part of my life where Jace and I were thought to be siblings. We found out we weren't and that my real brother was Sebastian, who was really Jonathan, but Jonathan killed the real Sebastian so he could pose as him. I killed Valentine, but Jace had also been killed, but I brought him back thanks to Raziel I was able to bring Jace back to life. Jonathan had died too though but a few monthes later he was brought back by Lilith, who he shares blood with (Jonathan has demon blood by the way) and he then had a connection with Jace due to a rune he had placed on him. Then he went missing for a while but he still had a connection with Jace, ans the night after Jonathan dissapeared Jace did too. Although we found out that Jace was with Jonathan and Jonathan was controlling him.

Jonathan and Jace wanted me with them, but Jonathan had control over what Jace wanted. Simon and I had gotten these rings that let us communicate. I went with Jace and Jonathan, I found out where they were but Jonathan watched me all the time. I found out that Jonathan wanted to create an army of shadowhunters, but with demon blood instead of angel. The guys back here, Simon, Luke(he's my mom's fiance and a werewolf), Izzy(Alec's little sister), my mom, Maryse Ligthwood and her husband Robert Lightwood , and Magnus, had figured out how to severe the bond between Jonathan and Jace. They summoned the angel Raziel, since no one could do so without getting hurt Simon did it.

At the time Simon and the Mark or Cain on his forehead and if anyone hurt him the Mark would hurt them seven times worse. They got a sword that would severe the bond, but in exchange Simon had to give up the Mark of Cain(not that he didn't want to). It was meant for Jonathan, but I had to deal with stabbing Jace instead. You have no idea how bad I felt about stabbing Jace, anyway the bond between them was cut. Jonathan is still out there trying to make his plan work. Any questions?" Clary finished smiling.

Will shuffles his feet, "So are you saying a Herondale is parabati with a Ligthwood?"

"Yes," Clary replies, "Why?"

"Are you serious? A Herondale and a Lightwood? Parabati?" Will says in disgust.

_"It's a girl," Jace said, recovering his composure. "Surely you've seen girls before, Alec. Your sister Isabelle is one."- City of Bones _

__**A rather long chapter, but I hope you liked it. More reviews makes me write faster you know. More reviews makes me happy, when I'm happy I write and update for you guys, then you guys are happy. So you know how this works. **

**More reviews=faster update and more writing **

**Faster updating and writing=happy readers **

**Happy readers=more reviews **


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you like it and I don't own Mortal Instruments or the Infernal devices.**

_"But-" Maia, still looking at Alec and Magnus, broke off and rasied her eyebrows. Simon turned to see what she was looking at - and stared.  
Alec had his arms around Magnus and was kissing him full on the mouth. Magnus, who appeared to be in a state of shock, stood frozen. Several groups of people - Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike - were staring and whispering. Glancing to the side, Simon saw the Lightwoods, their eyes widen, gaping at the display. Maryse had her hand over her mouth. Maia looked perplexed. "Wait a second," she said. "Do we all have to do that, too?"- City of Glass_

(Clary) 

"Yes, Jace and Alec were practically brothers even before they became parabti. Why do you ask?" I say, they look like they're wearing clothes from the victorian age. I'll ask them later about their clothes.

To the question Jem replies, "The Herondales and Lightwoods don't exactly get along here, because of Will." Oh god what did he do? Probably something stupid, just like Jace, hey wait a minute- "Not my fault she had a crush on me." Will says holding his hands up defensively. "You sound like...Jace. That seems like something Jace woul- oh my god your related." I say and Tessa looks confused, then Jem goes over and tells her something and her face lights up and her eyes get wide. Just then Jace comes in with Izzy, she looks pissed.

"Hey sunshine, you look...awsome." I say and Izzy just about jumps at me and takes her whip to my face. I laugh and brush it off, I turn back to Jace, who's apparently beside me. "Hey, Red." He says putting his hands around me and smiling down at me. "You're making me feel short, dude." I say teasing him. "So what were you saying about my family and Alec's?" He asks picking up my stele from the table and playing with it. "First of all, my stele is not a toy and you know so. Second of all Will, here asked if you were parabati with Alec. Then there was said to be problems between the two families." I say once again having to look up at him. I hear my phone go off with, "Hall of Fame" And look for it. It's not in my pocket so I get out of Jace's grasp which he much dislikes. I find it on the table by Jem. I pick it up and it says Luke. "Hello," I answer_**(I'm going to put the conversation below**_ '_**kay?)**_

Luke- "What are you doing now?"

Me- "Talking with some people at the institute. Why?"

Luke- "I wanted to know if you could go home quick and pick up something I forgot. I wanted to go get it but somebody won't let me get up." His voice got louder at the end and I hear giggling in the back-round. Then in the back-round is someone's voice, "They said you had to stay down for today. You might re-open it."

Me- "Sure, can Jace come, and maybe some other people seeing as Izzy's not in much of a mood to do anything put pound on Jace?"

Luke- "Sure, just make sure you get the black bag in the living room." Luke says and we exchange goodbyes and the phone call ends.

"Jace you want to come with me to grab something Luke forgot?" I ask in my sweet voice hoping that would convince him to come. "Fine." He says grabbing his leather jacket again. We convince the other people to come then we get what Luke needs then come back simple right? Not so simple once you get Jace and Will sitting by each other. They start arguing and we even have to stop the truck once so Izzy can squeeze back between them to try and separate them. Didn't work and it seems it won't work. It's out of my control.

_"I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there's a life after that, I'll love you then."- City of Bones, Jace_

**Hope you liked it mostly because I was gone for a while tonight and it's almost one in the morning. Hope you enjoyed it if I don't get to fifteen reviews no more update until they come. Also I might run out of quotes soon, but I know where to get more.**


End file.
